A Love Undesired
by shaubert
Summary: To put it short and sweet: Aidon shacks up with his crush, Jacob. They get together, and live with drama.
1. Chapter 1

Aidon:

Chapter 1: Dread

Today was the absolute worst day of my life. Excluding, of course, seeing the person of my dreams. His name forever lasts in my head, never to be forgotten. Forgetting the sidetrack, today I was completely annihilated by, of course, the devil women, Patricia DeMariah. She gets in the way every time I go to talk to him. It's like there is an unknown force that bans me from him and she's the one sent to deliver my execution.

Asher Jacob Rhodes, the man of my dreams, is like me in many ways. For starters, his likes and dislikes are in almost every way replicated to mine. For instance, our favorite bands are the same. We both absolutely LOVE Creed and Alter Bridge. Another, our colors are the same, orange. And the list goes on and on. The one biggest problem is that he knows nothing of my homosexuality. That is what hurts me the most.

Alright, I will get started on how terrible, wasted, and ugly my day was. It started out like any other day, boring and fast paced, thankfully. As soon as I got to school, however, it all went crashing downhill. I walked into school, as normal, and saw Asher standing by the cafeteria doors. I thought, as I normally overdid, that I would just go to my locker, and then stand with him. So, I got to my locker, got my books, and walked out to greet him. As I neared him, Patricia DeMariah walked through the door. Great, I thought. Now my day was ruined before it even began. Then I reflected, "Well, I guess it's not completely ruined, he told me that he wasn't that in to her." So, I walked up to him and simply said Hi. He said Hi back, but in a way that had me alerted. He had the tone of someone who has just lost a loved one. I panicked for his well being and immediately overreacted.

"What's wrong?" I said.

"Uh, nothing, just tired," He snapped.

"Oh, sure. Nothing is wrong, but you just snapped at me, which you never do."

"Nothing is wrong, okay? Just leave me be."

With that, my heart wept. He didn't ever talk to me like that. Whatever was wrong with him, it was bad. I needed to find out.

"Jake," that's what I call him, "what's wrong? I know you better than this. I know you enough to know that, when you snap at me, there's something wrong. We have been best friends for like EVER. You can tell me anything."

"Listen, Aidon, this isn't really something that I can tell you, or at least not in this setting. What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing that I know of, my mom has to work late. Why?"

"Well, I was thinking that maybe I could come over, and then we could talk at a more appropriate place. Is that okay?"

"Yea, that'd be great, " DUH, any day, love "when, do you think, that you'll come?"

"Right after supper, probably. See you then, I have to go. See ya."

"Okay, bye."

Then my heart could beat again. I walked on and went to homeroom, to be bored there until the bell rang. First period came and went as did second. Then, came third. I walked in to class, and sat down at my seat. This is the period that Jake and I shared. It was, regardless of Jake, my favorite, anyway. It was Computer, my forte. Jake came then, and sat down beside me.

"Hey," he greeted me.

"Hey," I greeted back.

"Hey, about tonight, maybe it would be better if I didn't come. I don't want to be a nuisance."

"What makes you think that you'd be a nuisance?" I probed.

"I don't know. I just feel like I would."

"Don't worry about that! You are definitely not a nuisance. You are welcome at my house anytime, Jake. And you know it. There has to be another reason why you don't want to come, seeing as any time you are there, you help yourself to food. You definitely aren't worried about being a nuisance. What is it?"

"I feel different, like something has changed with us. I don't know how it will be," he said, crushing me.

I was pretty sure he was referring to Saturday night. Saturday night was a very good night, for me at least. Now, though, I regretted it. We did stuff, that just friends don't do. I had warnings, but I ignored them, thinking that Jake wouldn't think much of it. He had many gay tendencies, not thinking that he would let it come between us as friends.

"Is this because of Saturday night?"

"Um, can we not talk about that around people?"

"Uh, yeah. Just please come tonight so we can talk. Please?" I almost begged.

"No, not tonight."

"Okay," I said, not wanting to face the world.

The rest of the day dragged on, getting slower and slower as it went. Finally, the last bell rang. I jumped up, almost startled, as I was almost asleep. I walked out of the room, heading for my locker. I got out of the school and found my car. As I grew closer to my car, I noticed a difference. It was lower than normal. The tires had been slit. Could my day have gotten any worse? Yes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I walked up to my car, in shock. I pulled out my phone to call my mother. I went around the car to further inspect the damage. It was terrible. They all had the air let out of the tires. I was devastated. I had put so much work into getting the money for this car and the new tires, and for what? To have them destroyed by some egotistical ass? No.

This, however, was only the icing on the cake. I got home, with a very little help by my mom. Her help was ten dollars for a taxi. She didn't even offer to give me a ride; it was too embarrassing to be seen with a homosexual. Some mother, eh? I didn't hate her, though. I knew what I was would hurt her. To her, the fact that I was gay was the thing that threw her over the top. Well, anyway, I got home and went in to the kitchen to find my mom drunk, no surprise. I walked past her and headed for the kitchen.

"Where the hell were you?" She bellowed.

"Uh, I had to take a taxi, since you couldn't bring me home, for whatever reason." I shot back.

"Why do you think I want to be seen with a faggot?" She responded, uncaringly.

I wasn't surprised, nor did it hurt anymore. I was used to it. I lived with it.

"I'm not getting in to this again. Knock off the drinking, why don't ya?" I retorted.

"Who the fuck are you to tell me to stop drinking?"

"I am your son, regardless if you want me or not. I am your son for another year. Believe me; I can't wait any more than you can."

"Well, I'll decide for myself what I want to do, without any help of a man lover."

"Yep, I love men. They are my forte. Have a problem with it? Why don't you just go talk to my father? He's the reason I am this way."

"You keep your father out of this; he has NOTHING to do with it."

"Yes, he has EVERYTHING to do with it. You married a beating, pedophilic, disgusting person. He raped me and beat me every night until I started defending myself. You don't believe me because you were out drinking every night."

"Don't you EVER talk to me like that, ever. I have done so much for you, and this is how you treat me? How dare you? I have done nothing to you but love you, and you tell me you like men. What did I do to deserve that?"

"You married my father. That's exactly what you did. That's what made me gay. That's what made me how I am today. You know what? I'm glad I like men. Then, I wouldn't have to worry about marrying a drunken slut like you."

"I want you out of my house, NOW! I never want to see your homosexual face again. You are a disgrace of a son."

"You call me a disgrace. Yet, though, you don't support or love me like a mother should. The fact that I'm gay should have no hindrance on your love. A mother should love her son for who he is, not for who she wants him to be, when he's not. And you know what? I am glad I won't have to live with you anymore. I wish you weren't my mother as much as you wish I wasn't your son. I will leave now, and I will drop in a while, to see how you are doing without my income. But will I find you here? Probably not. Because you'll be in an alley somewhere, homeless."

With that, I went to my room and slammed my door shut, preparing to pack my things. I pulled my dressers open, dragging my clothes to my bed. Then, I went to my closet to find my suitcase. I shoved my clothes in the suitcase, not caring if the clothes were folded or not. I then got my laptop bag, and packed my laptop up. I didn't pack anything else because I knew that I would be back. Permanently, or maybe not. I would go to Jake's not knowing if he'd accept me.

I got to Jake's and knocked on the door. His mom answered, looking sorry. She's seen this before. I never stayed more than a week. However, this time, I thought it might be different. I wouldn't tell her that yet, though.

"Hey Aidon, what's up?" She asked tenderly.

"Nothing, is Asher here?" I said, using his real name in front of his mother.

"Yea, is there something wrong? You have your bags again; did you have another fight with your mom?"

"Yea," I said shyly.

"Well, you know that you're welcome here for as long as you need anytime."

"Thank you, Mrs. Rhodes. I appreciate it."

"Aidon, you know you're like family, you can call me Sherry."

"Ok, Sherry. Thank you so much."

"You can go see Asher, he's in his room. Knock, though. He has been distraught since school. I don't know why."

"Ok, thanks again, Sherry. You're more like my mother to me than my actual mother is. You have no idea what it means to me."

"Aidon, I love you like my own son, you know that. There isn't much I wouldn't do for you."

"I love you too, Sherry."

"Call me mom; it'll be less awkward and more accurate."

"Alright, mom."

As I said that, I felt a pang of complete happiness. I truly felt at home here. This was more of a home than my last one. As I sloshed these thoughts around in my head, I felt that I never wanted to leave this household. I loved everyone here, including Jake's dad. He was always so kind and caring for me.

I walked up the stairs, hoping that Jake wouldn't act too much differently and put aside the past incident. I knocked softly on his door.

"Who is it?" He asked gently.

"Aidon, my mom and I had a fight again," I replied, almost on the brink of tears.

"Oh, okay, come in, "he said dryly.

I opened the door and walked in, slouching. I put my suitcase on the floor and dropped my laptop too. I walked over to the computer chair and sat down. Jake was lying on his bed. He looked hurt and sad.

"Hey, what's wrong? I can see it in your face that you're upset. Don't try to fool me." I said apologetically.

"It's nothing Aidon. I can't talk to you about this."

"Jake, you are my best friend; you can talk to me about anything."

"I don't know, Aidon. This would probably ruin our friendship."

"I don't know if there is anything that could ruin our friendship, Jake. We have been through fire and brimstone together, nothing could tear us apart."

"Well, I don't really know how to go about telling you."

"Just say it flat out. That would probably be the easiest way for you."

"I don't know. It's just so, just so, embarrassing. I don't know how you'll take it."

"Jake, I am your best friend. You need not to be afraid of what I will think. Whatever it is, I will accept it."

"Alright. I'm g-g-g-g-g," he stopped himself, "I can't."

"Yes you can," I said not exactly knowing where he was going "you can."

"I'm gay."

I was completely taken by surprise. He has been with so many women, I thought that was impossible. That would explain him offering to...oh, never mind. This was such a shock. There was only one thing that I thought to say, the one thing that had me rather upset.

"Jake, why would you think that would ruin our relationship?"

"I didn't know what you thought of homosexuals."

"Jake, I completely support homosexuals. I wish you wouldn't have worried much over it."

"Okay, now I know."

"Jake, I have something to tell you."

"What is it, Aidon?"

"I am gay too."

"Oh, well, that makes me feel better. However, I never saw you as the type of guy that would be gay."

"You neither. You always talked so much about all you did with your girlfriends. I would have never thought that you were gay."

"I used my looks to cover that part, Aidon."

"Ha-ha, okay. Is that all that was bothering you?"

"Um, er, um, yea, that's all."

"Um yea, sure. Spill it, Jake. I don't mind."

"I can't. No, definitely not."

"Asher Jacob Rhodes, you tell me right now."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because, it is wrong and I am confused."

"Confused about what?"

"About my feelings, okay?"

"What is there to be confused about?"

"Everything."

When he said that, a startling thought entered my head. He loved me. That's why he was so hell bent on not telling me. I knew at that moment, that I had two choices: tell him of my love, or ignore it and hurt. I chose to let him know about it.

"Jake, I have to tell you something. I know I am not confused about this. We have been best friends for more than ten years. Surprisingly, we hardly ever fight. That has to say something. I knew these feelings for a long time. I love you. I have never been so sure of anything in my life."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Asher:**

Today was okay, other than the fact that I realized that I love my best friend. This time I was sure of it, unlike the last time. The last I almost brought myself to tell him, but chickened out as I normally do. I always worry, though, that if I tell him, he will refuse me as his friend. That's why I normally chicken out. I have been his best friend for a very long time, and don't want it to be ruined.

Today I woke up as normal, and went downstairs to have breakfast. Today I was looking forward to breakfast, as I was having my favorite, pancakes and sausage. I always looked forward to this meal. After all, it WAS my favorite.

"Hey, Asher," my mom greeted me.

"Hey, mommo," I said, using my nickname for her. She loved it. A smile grew upon her face, as it normally did when I used that name. Today, as of now, was going to be a good day, I thought.

"Got your favorite here, pancakes and sausage," she announced as my dad walked in.

"Ooooooh, I can't wait to dig in," my dad said.

"Hey, dad,"

"Hey, punko. What's going on today in the busy life of Asher?"

"Oh, nothing much, same old, same old. I might be going over to Aidon's after supper, is that okay?"

"Of course it is, Asher," he replied to my favor.

"Thanks, I've been meaning to get over there, but have been so busy with play practice and all, I hardly ever get a chance to go out."

"Yeah, I know. You deserve a break. You've been working those light switches so hard!"

"Hardee har har, dad," I mimicked a laugh at his pun.

"Hey, just keepin' it real, son," he replied.

I dug into breakfast and headed out to the bus. As I neared the bus, my day turned from good to icky. I saw Patricia, my enemy. She liked me so much, and I hated her. Sure, she was pretty, but she was overbearing and utterly annoying and a thorn in my side. Aidon was so much better and the thought never crossed my mind just to live life normally.

"Hey, Asher. What's up?" she screeched, as my ears started to bleed.

"Hi," I said half-heartedly.

"Are you going on the bio trip? If you are, you know you could sit with me on the bus. I would love that. I mean, you are totally hot, and I am totally hot. Maybe we could go out, you know. I think we'd make a great couple. So cute, you know?"

"Patricia, you ask me this every day, and the answer is always no. And yes, I am going on the bio trip, and no I won't sit with you, I am sitting with Aidon. We are already signed up, sorry."

"It's okay, there's always next year," she said unaware of how annoyed I was by her. She never picked up on how much she bothered me. This made it even easier for me to deny her every time she tried to get me to go out with her. I jumped onto the bus.

When I got to school, I went to my locker, got my books, and went to stand out by the doors. That's when he walked in. He looked so good today, and he was wearing my favorite outfit, light jeans and his Aero sweater. He looked so cute. Every time I looked at him, my heart beat oddly.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," I replied. He looked startled.

"What's wrong?" he said.

"Uh, nothing, just tired," I sort of snapped.

"Oh, sure. Nothing is wrong, but you just snapped at me, which you never do."

"Nothing is wrong, okay? Just leave me be."

With that, I felt terrible. I shouldn't have snapped at him like that. He pressed on.

"Jake," he said using his nickname for me, that I absolutely adored, "what's wrong? I know you better than this. I know you enough to know that, when you snap at me, there's something wrong. We have been best friends for like EVER. You can tell me anything."

"Listen, Aidon, this isn't really something that I can tell you, or at least not in this setting. What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing that I know of, my mom has to work late. Why?"

"Well, I was thinking that maybe I could come over, and then we could talk at a more appropriate place. Is that okay?"

"Yea, that'd be great, when do you think that you'll come?"

"Right after supper, probably. See you then, I have to go. See ya."

"Okay, bye."

I had a plan. Great. I walked to homeroom after he left, and waited for first period. First period came and went without much hesitation. Second period came too and then went. Then came third, my favorite, for one reason and one reason only, Aidon. This was the period that I shared with him. I sat beside him, and loved every minute of it.

"Hey," I greeted him.

"Hey," he greeted me in return.

"Hey, about tonight, maybe it would be better if I didn't come. I don't want to be a nuisance."

"What makes you think that you'd be a nuisance?" he asked, kind of hurt looking.

"I don't know. I just feel like I would."

"Don't worry about that! You are definitely not a nuisance. You are welcome at my house anytime, Jake. And you know it. There has to be another reason why you don't want to come, seeing as any time you are there, you help yourself to food. You definitely aren't worried about being a nuisance. What is it?"

"I feel different, like something has changed with us. I don't know how it will be," he said, crushing me.

"Is this because of Saturday night?"

He was referring to last Saturday. That night was good. It was a defining night for me. That was the night that I realized that Aidon was the one for me. Although, I think he regretted it, it had me worried to death.

"Um, can we not talk about that around people?"

"Uh, yeah. Just please come tonight so we can talk. Please?" He practically begged.

"No, not tonight," I said seeing the pain in his eyes, knowing that I should've just gave in. I couldn't, though; I just knew it would change things between us.

"Okay," he said, as I felt his upset.

I managed to get through the rest of the class and through the day. When the last bell rang, I went to my locker and then out to the bus stop. I saw him, at his car looking upset. I wasn't sure what was wrong, and didn't have time to go see because my bus pulled up.

I got on the bus and headed home. When I got home, I walked in the door. I saw mom and dad sitting and watching the television.

"Hey," they called in unison.

"Hey," I called back.

"How was school?"

"Good, same as usual," I replied unenthusiastically.

"That's good, are you still going over to Aidon's?"

"No, he's busy tonight."

"Okay, well, supper will be at about five thirty."

"Okay, I'm going to go up to my room and relax for awhile. I'm tired."

"Alright, sweetie. Rest for awhile."

I walked past them and headed up to my room to clear my head. I just needed to think and see if what I felt for Aidon was what I actually felt, and not getting the feelings confused with our great friendship. This has me all stressed out. I don't know what to do. At that moment my eye lids felt suddenly heavy and I let them drift shut.

The next thing I knew, my mom was yelling at me for supper. I went down and sat at the table. I knew I wasn't going to eat much for two reasons: I was upset and confused, and it was spaghetti, my least favorite meal.

"I know this isn't your favorite meal, but eat some. I don't want you to get malnutrition."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I called to her.

"Don't mock me, mister," she said jokingly.

"Where is dad," brushing of the pun.

"He was called into work, an emergency on the roads."

My dad was the township supervisor; he was always called away like this.

"Oh, okay," I said dryly.

"Are you okay, dear?"

"Yea, what would make you think I wasn't?"

"I don't know, you just seem off."

"Well, don't worry about it, I'm fine," I lied.

"Okay, if you say so."

"I said I was fine, can you just drop it?" I snapped regrettably.

"Listen Asher, you may be upset, but that doesn't give you the right to talk to me like that."

"I'm sorry, mom. Just a boring day at school, I'm getting sick of the same cycle day after day."

"It's okay, darling. Things will get better once track starts up again in the spring."

I always loved track. Aidon and I always did it together. We could both hurdle and run like there was no tomorrow. It was great. Plus, he looked so good in the track uniform, so cute.

"Yeah, I know."

I finished supper and headed back upstairs. I got to my room and lay down on my bed. I just about fell back asleep when I heard the doorbell ring. I didn't know who it was, and at this point I didn't care. I was in a deep depression and there was only one thing, or person, that could bring me out of it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I sat there on my bed, bored. I heard my mom answer the door, but couldn't hear who she was talking to. I just sat there, not caring who it was. Then, there was a soft knock at my door.

"Who is it?" I asked gently.

"Aidon, my mom and I had a fight again," He replied, and I could tell he was upset. At this moment, my spirits were lifted. The one thing I wanted most came true at that very instant.

"Oh, okay, come in, " I said not showing much enthusiasm. I didn't want to sound like I was extremely happy, when he was obviously upset.

He opened the door and walked in. He had a sad face. I knew this time was bad. He set his bags down and went over to the computer chair, dropping his face. I made an effort not to sound or look too perky, even though I was ecstatic.

"Hey, what's wrong? I can see it in your face that you're upset. Don't try to fool me," he asked droopily.

"It's nothing Aidon. I can't talk to you about this," I lied.

"Jake, you are my best friend; you can talk to me about anything."

When he said that, I drooped even more, not wanting to draw attention to myself.

"I don't know, Aidon. This would probably ruin our friendship."

"I don't know if there is anything that could ruin our friendship, Jake. We have been through fire and brimstone together, nothing could tear us apart."

When he said that, I felt a little more hopeful. I thought instantly about telling him. This is the night, I told myself. I knew I would probably chicken out again. I wanted to, though.

"Well, I don't really know how to go about telling you."

"Just say it flat out. That would probably be the easiest way for you."

I didn't know if I could tell him that I was gay. That is one topic that we never discussed, homosexuality.

"I don't know. It's just so, just so, embarrassing. I don't know how you'll take it."

"Jake, I am your best friend," he said as I thought, no, you are not my best friend, you are more than that, "You need not to be afraid of what I will think. Whatever it is, I will accept it."

I was hopeful. I would tell him.

"Alright, I'm g-g-g-g-g," I stopped myself, "I can't."

I thought for an instant, I couldn't do it.

"Yes you can, you can."

I was just going to say it flat out, as he suggested to.

"I'm gay."

An expression of shock waved over his face. I immediately thought, I shouldn't have done this. I knew it was a bad idea. Then, though, a face of anguish swept of his face. He looked upset. I knew I shouldn't have done it. I just knew it.

"Jake, why would you think that would ruin our relationship?"

"I didn't know what you thought of homosexuals."

"Jake, I completely support homosexuals. I wish you wouldn't have worried much over it."

"Okay, now I know."

"Jake, I have something to tell you.

"What is it, Aidon?"

"I am gay too."

I was in complete shock. I never had any clues that he was like that. At the same time, though, my heart started beating faster. This was becoming one of the best nights of my life.

"Oh, well, that makes me feel better. However, I never saw you as the type of guy that would be gay."

"You neither. You always talked so much about all you did with your girlfriends. I would have never thought that you were gay."

"I used my looks to cover that part, Aidon."

"Ha-ha, okay. Is that all that was bothering you?"

"Um, er, um, yea, that's all."

I definitely couldn't tell him the other part, no way. That was out of the question. I knew that if I did, our relationship would be ruined. He might be gay, I thought to myself, but he isn't stupid. He could never love me, never. The thought of that just hurt. I knew him, I knew he didn't feel the same way.

"Um yea, sure. Spill it, Jake," I just loved how he called me Jake, "I don't mind."

"I can't. No, definitely not."

"Asher Jacob Rhodes, you tell me right now."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because, it is wrong and I am confused."

"Confused about what?"

"About my feelings, okay?" I snapped again, feeling bad.

"What is there to be confused about?" He said, shrugging it off intentionally.

"Everything."

When I said that, a thought appeared upon his face. He was thinking of something. It looked as if he just connected something.

"Jake, I have to tell you something. I know I am not confused about this. We have been best friends for more than ten years. Surprisingly, we hardly ever fight. That has to say something. I knew these feelings for a long time. I love you. I have never been so sure of anything in my life."

At that instant, my world came together. My mouth went dry, as I couldn't find any words to throw out of my mouth. My life from now would forever be changed, and for the better.

"Aidon, you have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that," I choked out, "I love you more than anything, and I have for a very long time. I just couldn't bring the words out of my mouth, fearing your reaction."

"My reaction would have been simply to kiss you, and never feel like letting you go."

At that moment, he took me by the shoulders. He pulled me close, and neared his head to mine. He then whispered, "I love you, you are my everything." He brushed his smooth lips to mine and kissed me. Instinctively, I kissed him back, truly happy. This is a moment where I was completely happy and loved. He pulled shortly away and breathed his warm breathe across my lips. He then neared back and kissed me again, shortly. He pulled away then, slowly. I wanted to just pull his face back to mine, but decided against it.

"I love you, Aidon," I said, short of breathe.

"I love you too, Jake," he said passionately and as if he were in love. Which, now, I can see. He is in love with me. This will take some time to sink in, I thought to myself. I was completely in love, who would've thought?

"I really enjoyed that kiss. You could not have kissed me at a better time. I love you!"

"I know right? I love you too!"

"Ha-ha, we are so perfect!"

"I know!"

"So, what do you think of another kiss?"

He pulled me back to him, and kissed me again. He pulled away, so that I could see his face, and mouthed "I love you." I mouthed it back and we kissed. This time, I could feel his warm, soft tongue against my lips. I took it and entwined it with mine. It felt so right, so good. He pulled apart from me again, softly and passionately.

"You know, for someone who has never kissed a man, you sure are a good kisser," he said making pun.

"Ha-ha, I know, I've had a lot of practice. You know, with pictures," I said not knowing what else to reply with. It was lame pun.

"Mmmm, you are so cute, you know that?" He said, commenting on my looks.

"Aww, you really think I'm attractive?"

"Hell yes!"

"Why thank you, you're not too bad yourself," I said looking him over, and noticing the bulge in his pants. I looked at him and inspected his muscles. They were so big, so round. He worked out in the summers to make up for the loss of outdoor sports in the winter. I sometimes went with him; as a result I was a little built to. He had the six-pac going for him too. We were made for each other mentally and physically. We were just simply perfect.

"Well, you know, we could just head to bed," he said using the finger quotes as he said the word bed, "What do you think?"

"Yeah, we could," I said nervously, "we could head to bed," I said mimicking his finger quotes around the word bed.

As he took his shirt off, I noticed his muscles flex, they were perfect. His six-pac flexed, too. He looked so solid, so built. It was hard not to get aroused. I couldn't help it, he was gorgeous. Not only did he have a body, he had the looks too. His face was soft and delicate. His cheek bones were not too high, just right. His eyes were just so soft, as well. They were a gorgeous green with a gray inner ring around the pupil. Unfortunately, his eyes hid things well.

His chin was round, and not chubby. His complexion could not have been better. His face was smooth and acne-free. Every time I saw him, my heart melted. He was just so cute and beautiful.

He noticed me staring at him, and waved me over. I walked over and sat down beside him.

"So, do I pass your inspection?" He kidded.

"Why, yes sir, you do. You look mighty fine if you don't mind me saying," I said, returning the pun.

"Well, you are just as hot and cute," he said as I blushed.

"Oh, stop," I said sarcastically.

He then moved his hands down to the bottom of my shirt, clasped, and lifted my shirt off. I moved my arms upwards, allowing the shirt up and over my head. He then pulled us both over on the bed so that we were lying correctly on the bed. Positioning me laying on my back, he laid his head right on my left peck and started tracing the lines of my abs with the point of his index finger. It felt so soft and smooth.

"You know, you really are an angel sent from above. I have dreamt of this moment for a very long time. Now it is coming true and I couldn't be happier," I said.

"I know, it's like we were meant to be together forever, and I was sent to this place at the right time."

"Yea, I know. Do you think you'll tell your mom?"

"I don't know, that has been on my mind all week, as I finally admitted to myself what I was."

"You only now admitted to yourself that you were gay?" he asked.

"Yea, I knew that I was attracted to men, I just didn't tell myself until Monday."

"I did that about two months ago. I know how you are feeling, you know, about being scared to tell your mom. My mother and I's relationship was iffy before I told her and it only went downhill after that. But, you and your mom are different. You guys have a strong and close relationship. I think she'd accept it and support you."

"Yea, you're probably right, but I'm going to wait for awhile. I think it may be too soon for my self-esteem, you know?"

"Yea, I understand. I agree. It's best that you wait, for awhile, at least."

With that, he lifted his head and kissed me. We laid there holding each other and kissed some more. He moved closer to me. I lifted his shirt off and felt around his abs, which were deeper than mine. I ran my fingers in the divots caused by his muscles. I then slid my hand a little further down his chest, hitting the bulge that remained in his pants. I felt around a little, and he returned the gesture. I then played around a little with the stretch band of his athletic shorts that he was wearing. I looked up at him and saw him smiling at me, confirming that he was enjoying what I was doing.

I then took it a step further and slid my hand into his pants. I felt around a little, and found what I was looking for. I moved my hand up and down and up and down and I heard a little moan coming from above. Continuing this, I kissed him softly using a little tongue. He then moaned a little louder, and I smiled a wide, bright smile. I then took the liberty to move his pants down, exposing his crotch. I moved my hand around a little, feeling up and down that area.

At that same time, he moved me away, and did the same to me. He felt down around there and held it in his hand. Mimicking my past actions, he kissed me, rougher than before. I pushed away, and moved down there. As I pleasured him, I heard sweet moans and signals of pleasure. I actually enjoyed this. Moreover, I enjoyed making him happy. It's all I ever wanted to do.

As I continued, he pulled my head up to his, and whispered, "I love you." He kissed me then, and I was sure I never wanted to be without him. He made me so happy, and I would do anything to keep him forever.

"I love you, too," I whispered back.

He pulled me to his side, and we laid there. We hugged and cuddled. I was so happy, happier than I had been in a long time. This was true love, I thought to myself. We would be together forever if I could help it. As I laid here with him, I thought about what it would be like with him in the future. I wondered if we would move out together, if we would live together. Then the inevitable thought crossed my mind, marriage. Would we get married? Would he want to be married to guy the rest of his life? That thought had worried me. I didn't think he was the kind of person that could be happy living with a man forever.

He noticed me deep on thought.

"What are you thinking about, love?" he asked quietly.

"Our future."

"What about it?" he pressed on.

"What it's going to be like with us," I said softly.

"I'll tell you how it's going to be. We are going to be together, and we are going to be happy. I will never leave you. I love you and to be without you would be torture."

"Aw, do you really think that?"

"Yes, I never want to be without you. That thought doesn't ever cross my mind. I never want it to, either."

As he said that, I knew that I truly loved him. He was so perfect for me. I would never be without him, this I was sure of.

"I love you," I said truthfully.

"I love you, too," he replied tenderly.

"Now, I think it's time to get to sleep. We do have school tomorrow. You won't leave here, will you?"

"Of course not, I couldn't leave you."

"Night, baby."

"Night."

With that, he squeezed me tight in his arms and then rolled over to face the wall. I mimicked him and put my arm around his stomach, holding him tight against my body. He moved his hand in place with mine and we fell asleep.

When I woke up, he was still there. He was just misplaced. Of course, we couldn't keep our position through the night. He rolled towards me, and opened his eyes. When he opened his eyes, he stared right into mine. I saw the green and then found the deep gray. I was reminded instantly how much I loved him.

"Hey, sleepy head," I said, welcoming him awake.

"How long have you been awake?"

"A few minutes, but those few minutes seemed like a lifetime waiting for you to awake. You're so beautiful when you sleep, did you know that?"

"No, I didn't. I'm normal, I don't see myself sleep. Ha-ha," he chuckled.

"Ha-ha," I chuckled back.

"I guess we better get up, we have to leave shortly."

"Yea, I guess we should," I said.

We both got up then, and headed for the bathroom. I decided to let him go first, after all, he was my guest. He walked past me and into the bathroom. Before he shut the door, he pointed to me and beckoned me to him. I sort of just stood there and made a face. He noticed what I was sending across, and said, "It's okay, your parents are still asleep." I thought more about it, and moved towards him.

He pulled me to him and moved his head to mine. He brushed his lips to mine and then softly said, "I love you."I whispered back to him, "I love you, too." Then we both emerged into the bathroom. He shut the door and took off his shirt. I decided to do the same. There, he pulled me to him, and felt around on my stomach. He then took his hands and swept my shorts off. He turned away, towards the shower, and turned the few knobs. He turned back to me and easily slid his pants off as well. With that, I decided to make the next move. I moved into him, to kiss him, and pulled his boxers away from him. He returned the gesture and did the same with me. He made a quick shrug and felt me up a little. I loved it. He was so gentle, so soft with me.

He moved towards the shower, pulling me with him. We slid through the curtain and emanated into the warm, spraying water. He grabbed the soap, and rubbed it unto me. He swished it around in the water and lathered me with it, clearly in control. I then snagged it from his hands and washed him, lathering and spreading it on him, showing that I could be in control too. He liked it, I could tell. I continued to massage him and feel his hard stomach. His abs were hard, built, but yet soft as a baby's touch. I enjoyed this. Being with him in this way made me shiver, shake, but in a way that was good and pleasurable. He noticed my satisfaction and pulled his lips to mine. Kissing me softly, he felt around me. He felt my abs and moved his hands to my back.

He gripped my thigh and moved closer to my behind. He grabbed at it, starting to kiss me rougher. I kissed harder in return. I moved my hands around to the behind of him, too. Starting to soften up on the kissing, I started caressing him, as if he was a prize and had to be treasured. Every moment that we were like this was a treasure to me. He pulled me around, placing him behind me. He moved around behind me. I felt him, erect. It moved around there, obviously teasing me. As he did that, he kissed the back of my neck, doing it so gently and enjoyably. I was in heaven, because he was so good, as if he had done it before. I shrugged that thought off and turned to face him, kissing and pushing him under the stream of spraying water. Water engulfed his head, soaking his hair.

I grabbed the shampoo bottle and put some in my hands. I then smeared it onto his hair and lathered it. I pulled the hair with my fingers, covering every bit with shampoo. He then pulled me around, so that I was under the water. With a white, foamy head, he lathered my head with shampoo. He rubbed it in and massaged me. It felt wonderful. He was so good at it, at making me feel indescribable.


End file.
